Cinco locos en Freddys
by Skeletalbutterfly
Summary: [Resubido] Estaba echa un revoltijo de sentimientos, y el hecho de tener a esos cinco estúpidos a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho. Mucho menos el hecho de que se había enamorado de uno. A este paso le daría migraña.


**¡Hey, hey! Este fic ya lo haba subido , pero tuve unos problemas y decidí re subirlo. Entonces se preguntaran ¿Por que demonios sigue en mi perfil? Pues, intente borrarlo, pero no se si es un problema de fanfiction, pero el punto es que ahí sigue. Gracias a los que comentaron la primera ****versión, aquí están las respuestas: **

**A. Dark: Gracias, por supuesto que lo voy a seguir. Jeje que bueno que te reíste ahora puedes reírte de Freddy en su cara y decirle oso Yogui XD**

**XxWendyvzxX: Gracia, estoy intentado mejorar tanto mi ortografía como la trama. Espero te guste.**

**Jorsh2007: Si muchas gracias por la ayuda, creo que este capitulo quedo mas coherente que el otro, así que espero tu opinión.**

**AndrealsADancer: ¡Gracias :3!**

**Disclaimer: FNaF le pertenece solo a Scott Cawthon ,lo mio es la trama y el Oc.**

**P.D: Intente integrar el punto y coma (;) y no se si lo hice bien, así que les agradecería si me lo dijeran. Gracias **

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de la alarma del reloj. La verdad tenia pocas o mas bien nada de ganas de levantarse, nunca había sido de esas personas productivas que se levantaban a las seis de la mañana a hacer ejercicio, no que va , todo lo contrario le gustaba estar encerrada en su casa casi todo el día comiendo chocolates o cualquier chatarra mientras veía televisión, jugaba videojuegos o cualquier cosa menos salir. Se podría decir que era un "poquito" anti-social.

El molesto despertador seguía sonando, así que no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse a apagarlo . Luego se dirigió derrotada al baño de su departamento a mojarse la cara y despabilarse un poco.

Ya mas despierta se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar vio el periódico del día pasado, lo tomo y fue directo a la sección de anuncios. Hace un tiempo que buscaba un trabajo , ya que la habían despedido en el anterior. Trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante de clase media, el problema era que era muy torpe y ya había cometido varios errores, el colmo fue cuando tropezó y le derramo toda la bebida a un cliente. Había estado manteniéndose con el dinero de su ultima paga, pero ya casi se quedaba sin nada.

Estuvo buscando un tiempo, pero no había nada que le interesara .Estaba por rendirse cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención: un trabajo como guardia de seguridad en Freddy Fazbear's ¡dios hace tanto que no iba a esa pizzeria!

Ella iba continuamente de niña, junto con sus dos mejores amigas, se divertían mucho .Su animatronico favorito siempre fue Bonnie, le encantaba verlo tocar la guitarra, de echo, gracias a el nació su pasión por la música, pero entonces ocurrió la mordida del 87'*, y todo se fue por el caño.

Sus padres, que siempre habían sido mas o menos sobre protectores y siempre pensaban en los peores escenarios, le prohibieron ir. Sus mejores recuerdos de la infancia estaban ahí. Ahora, aunque ya era mayor de edad estaba un poco recelosa de ir, pues siempre fue muy obediente; pero si era para mantenerse, sus padres no tendrían por que molestarse ¿cierto?

Dejo el periódico donde estaba, decidida a pedir el trabajo ese mismo día.

* * *

Se halo el brazo nerviosa *. Acababa de llegar al gigantesco local, y, tal y como decía el anuncio, había un cartel afuera en el que decía:

"_Se solicita guardia nocturno, turno de doce de la noche a seis de la mañana, favor de pedir información en cajas"._

Inhalo y abrió la puerta, por poco dándose contra el suelo, ya que unos niños le pasaron por delante a punto de chocar con ella. Observo con nostalgia la sala frente a ella, las mesas y mas mesas llenas de gente, con niños corriendo por todos lados, gritando o sentados frente al escenario prestando atención a el show de los animatronicos. No había cambiado nada.

Camino un rato intentando encontrar la oficina del jefe, iba a preguntar,aunque decidió no hacerlo al ver a la cajera dormida sobre el mostrador, no había querido despertarla aunque estuviera mal al dormirse en el trabajo. Ahora se arrepentía de no despertarla; se había perdido, y se sentía ridícula ¿como era que se había perdido en una pizzeria? Siguió caminando y entonces vio la Pirate cove con las cortinas cerradas y un cartel en el que ponía "_Lo sentimos, fuera de servicio"_.Ella sabia que desde la mordida del 87 Foxy había dejado de funcionar. Una mueca de tristeza se formo en su rostro, en realidad siempre había pensado que la niña había tenido la culpa por meter la cabeza en medio de la boca de Foxy, pero por supuesto que los adultos no pensaban igual, por lo que Foxy fue retirado de servicio.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que alguien se le acerco por detrás.

-Es una pena que ya no funcione, los niños lo querían mucho.-hablo una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Se volteo para ver al dueño de la voz, encontrándose con un hombre alto de traje.

-No me he presentado, soy el señor Fazbear,¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Uhh, si, he venido por el trabajo de guardia de seguridad-contesto algo intimidada por la altura del contrario, quien le sacaba cerca de dos cabezas.

-¡Oh!, en ese caso sigame-Le guió por la pizzeria hasta llegar a la oficina, era la típica oficina, un escritorio con dos sillas, papeles por aquí, una que otra decoración por allá, y demás.

-Bien, llena estos papeles y el trabajo es tuyo- le dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Enserio? ¿así de fácil?-pregunto sorprendida, la verdad esperaba que le hicieran algún examen o prueba para conseguir el trabajo.

-Si ,así de fácil-contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a llenar los papeles. En un momento se sintió indecisa, ¿que tal si un ladrón entraba y no podía defenderse?; pero era demasiado terca y quería ese trabajo, así que firmo. No sabia que los ladrones serian el menor de sus problemas.

-¡De acuerdo!, empiezas hoy a las doce de la noche, por favor llega diez minutos antes, aquí esta el uniforme-Anuncio con entusiasmo, entregándole un chaleco y una gorra.-Por cierto ¿como te llamas?

-Myra Catalán-musito un poco avergonzada. De pequeña recibía burlas por su apellido no tan común en la escuela.

-Bien Myra, nos vemos mas tarde.

* * *

Al salir del local observo unos segundos el gigantesco cartel de la el se mostraba a Freddy, Chica y Bonnie comiendo el paso de los años y la falta de mantenimiento el cartel se encontraba sucio y con algunas partes rotas. Sonrió al pensar en los buenos momentos que había pasado dentro de esa pizzeria...iba todos los días...hasta que sus padres le prohibieron ir de nuevo .Suspiro, mientras se encaminaba a su casa.

Al llegar se tiro en el sofá y prendió un rato la televisión como poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, hasta que todo se volvió negro y cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

Despertó a las once y media de la noche con el ruido de la televisión. Se levanto de mala gana a apagarla, aun quería seguir durmiendo...¡un momento!¡¿ONCE Y MEDIA DE LA NOCHE?!

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño para cambiarse y se fue directo a la pizzeria.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad, después de todo correr cinco cuadras no es poco. Vío la hora en un reloj que había en la pared: 15 para las doce,suspiro aliviada, había llegado a tiempo. Se encaminó hacia la oficina, notando que todavía quedaban algunas personas en el lugar que, al parecer ,estaban ansiosas por irse de una vez.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina del jefe.

-Pase-se oyó del lado contrario

Abrió la puerta y entró

-Mmm, veo que has sido puntual, bien, sígueme- le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia una pequeña sala en donde había una silla, además de una tablet colocada sobre el escritorio frente a ella y dos puertas con dos botones a los lados; uno decía "puerta" y el otro "luces".

-Yo ya tengo que irme, tienes energía limitada así que cuidala bien, algunas manchas no se quitan ,terminas a las seis de la mañana, hasta mañana-terminó saliendo del pequeño cuarto.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana-contestó confundida,¿ a qué se refería exactamente con "algunas manchas no se quitan"? Le resto importancia mientras revisaba la tablet, debía decir que la pizzeria por la noche era un poco tétrica, pero ella, Myra Catalán, no era cobarde,¿si no porqué pediría el empleo de guardia nocturno?

Siguió revisando cámaras unos minutos más cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

* * *

***En este fic no tendré en cuenta los otros dos juegos, así que la mordida del 87 fue hecha por Foxy, no por Mangle**

***A mi me pasa mucho cuando hablo frente a muchas personas, es como un tic nervioso**

**Bien, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado esta nueva versión del fic. Se aceptan criticas constructivas, palabrotas ( solo para bromear o cosas así) y opiniones. ¡Adiós!**


End file.
